Conventionally, electronic devices have been known wherein energy conservation setups can be implemented (e.g., Patent Document 1).
This Patent Document 1 discloses a compound electronic device (electronic device) provided with a device main unit and a control unit wherein information is displayed in text regarding drawbacks when running in an electricity-saving mode, when receiving, from a user, an operation pertaining to setting up an electricity saving mode (energy conservation) in the device main unit.